borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anarchy (SMG)
Variants |damage = 155 x 4 |accuracy = 35.0 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 82 |notes = 3.9x Weapon Zoom, +20% Reload Speed, +54 Magazine Size |image = HX_540-B_Double_Anarchy.png }} |damage = 118 x 4 |accuracy = 30.3 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 42 |notes = +40% Recoil Reduction, 2.4x Weapon Zoom |image = Hx20desarc.gif }} |damage = 204 |accuracy = 71.4 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 82 |notes = manufacturer: Gearbox, +40% Fire Rate, +54 Magazine Size, 2.9x Weapon Zoom |image = 20180215121910 1~2.jpg }} Nagy's Notes * Anarchies never spawn with elemental tech because the Double accessory is required. * Anarchies will only spawn with barrel 1 or 2. * The only possible prefixes for Anarchies are Steel (if Torgue and material_3), Desert (if Dahl and material_3), and Double (all Tediores, or Torgue/Dahl lower materials). Tediore Anarchies will always be Double, due to Tediore not having manufacturer material prefixes. * The Anarchy title alone adds 2 projectiles with no expense of extra ammunition being consumed. The Double accessory adds another 1 projectile and the additional bullet consumed per trigger pull. huh? someone deleted my Anachy, why? why has someone deleted my anachy?--De3-J4y-Fr3aK 10:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) was it deleeted because its german?--De3-J4y-Fr3aK 10:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It was deleted because it's modded with the Savior's ammo regen. --Nagamarky 11:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It is theoretically possible for you to have Savior's ammo regen on other Tediore guns. Not sure if it's possible with Anarchy, but it has happened (multiple times, even) with Bone Shredder. 23:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) (Edit:Not possible with Anarchies, only Saviors and Bone Shredders) I just got a Lvl 61 Anarchy that does 198x4. found it inside the Armory, in the elevator area. it doesn't have ammo regen, most likely meaning that anarchies do NOT come with ammo regen without being modded. it should be noted that i got it during Super Marcus Sweep, so don't expect to find it during Armory Assault. With a good Mercenary Class Mod it is GODLY against Crawmerax, as i was able to take out all of his crit spots excluding his back within a minute ( using the glitch spot). i don't have image capture so i can't post the actual in-game stats, but seeing as it came from a chest i can't see any reason why it'd be modded. anyone have thoughts on this?Lummus 21:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I have an anarchy that is outside of the stats on the Anarchy wiki page. My anarchy has Damage 35x4, Accuracy 31.7, and Fire rate 12.2. This weapon was found on an unmodded PS3 version of the game. 22:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Also for future reference, the best barrel for an anarchy is apparently barrel 2, giving 153x4 and 27 accuracy. Silent Shroud 16:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Those damage and accuracy numbers are for a set of parts that may vary with other generations. --Nagamarky 17:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Manufacturers? Tediore is listed as the manufacturer, yet there's pictures people have posted of Dahl-branded Anarchys (Anarchies?). Is the Anarchy a gun made by multiple manufacturers, and if so, who else makes them other than Tediore and Dahl? 08:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Above post is mine, forgot to sign in. Anyway, found out from reading on forum that Torgue makes Anarchy too. Will add the other two into template if possible. :3 Sera404 09:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, don't think I can without breaking the article. Template only allows one entry into Manufacturer. Can someone with a knowledge of templates work out how to allow multiple entries into Manufacturer? :D Sera404 09:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) anarchies Anarchies can be made by torgue as well as tediore and dahl im not sure of vladof or atlas though Got a dahl desert anarchy today. Not sure how to add it to the template. the stats are 158x4dmg/30.3acc/6.4FR/+23%recoilreduc/2.9x/+54 mag size(for a total of 82)Phoenixlol 04:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Anarchies? Do they exist legitimately? I know of the 5 SMG manufacturers (Tediore, Torgue, Dahl, Maliwan, & Hyperion) that I've only seen the first 3 on a legitimate Anarchy. I doubt Maliwan could have one because they're all elemental, but there's a possibility there could be a Hyperion Anarchy. As a test I slapped one together in WillowTree# and it worked, so it's technically possible (since the game now deletes obviously hacked items). I'm just wondering if anyone has ever found one. IO Monster 02:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, here's the code for my mashup. Beware, it's a serious GOD item, as I made it as good as possible. (12.5 FR, 131x4 DAM, 81.1 ACC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc4_Double gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_Projectiles1_Double gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 0 5 1 49 I doubt there are any legit Hyperion-Anarchys. The patch does no good when it comes to cheated Items. All it did, was setting some rules the weapons have to follow. As long as a Cheater follows that rules he is still able to create items that will never ever be generated by the game itself. The Hyperion-Anarchy is such a cheated weapon. It just follows the weak rules set by the patch. If you play legit you will never see one. The only legit manufacturers for Anarchy are Tediore, Torgue and Dahl. -- Cocofang 15:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) When people always mod weapons like shredder shredders and crap like that, i hate it, but when i see this, i can't help but thinking that modding can be a good thing, this doesn't seem to be ridiculously op or anything, lower dam for higher acc, wat do you play on? i'd rly like to trade for this weapon or others like it. TreeJs 06:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hm ... imo that weapon is VERY op. If you think about it a normal Anarchy is already pretty strong. In the hands of a siren one of the strongest non-elemental weapons in the game. But it has one sensible downside: It's low accuracy. That decreases the amount of critical hits you can deal and the amount of hits in general. If it has a high acc like this cheated Hyperion Anarchy you deal massive critical damage in no time. Like some kind of accurate super-high-speed Shotgun with a big clip that overpowers a Skullmasher or any legit Anarchy by far. The high acc clearly overweights the slightly lower dmg. It's up to you if you dare to use it but there is no way you can say this thing isn't ridiculously overpowered. -- Cocofang 07:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i dno, i consider that a significant damage drop, not saying its not great, just saying its significantly, weaker (damage wise) TreeJs 13:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :It depends. Legit Anarchys may have more damage but they don't have a chance to use this damage to it's full extent. If you don't fight a very big enemy or at point-blank at least one or two possibly even three bullets (from far away) always miss. This loss rate of bullets is drastically decreased on this Hyperion Anarchy. So i am quiet sure even if it has less base-dmg it deals way more bottom line because you actually hit stuff. -- Cocofang 15:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Double Anarchy Entry. I don't know how to edit tables, so if someone could add this, that would be great. Level: 47 Model: HX 4 Prefix: Double Damage: 184 x 4 Accuracy: 27.0 Fire Rate: 13.8 Magazine Size: 82. Notes: +32% Damage, 2.9x Weapon zoom, +40% Fire Rate, +54 Magazine Size. EarthboundD 03:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, if someone replies to this or does something with it, I'll reply back with a picture this beauty. I'm just too darn lazy to shove my laptop in front of my tv right now :) :I put it in. I guess after you posted your picture this section can be deleted. -- Cocofang 05:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sigh, well I tried taking a pic with my macbook, but the quality is horrid. I guess you guys will have to take my word for it! And thanks for entering that :Cocogfang. EarthboundD 05:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I also have no idea how to edit the table, but this is what i have. lv 60 HX 4 Steel Anarchy 200 x4 dmg 27.0 acc 13.8 rof 82 mag size. Killre 10:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Maximum Accuracy A User called "Baalazmon" edited the maximum acc in the article today and put it up to 47.4. And i definitely do not believe this so i changed it back. I've never seen a legit Anarchy with an accuracy over 38. Could someone bother and construct a "legit" Anarchy with the best possible accuracy for reference? -- Cocofang 12:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :The 47.4 one is modded with barrel4 if I remember correctly. The best I could come up with are a Dahl (for accuracy) with ~150x4/35.0/12.5 and a Torgue (for damage) with 204x4/~30/13.8 but the Dahl one is questionable.--Nagamarky 14:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) no, it is not modded, im playing on xbox and i dont have gold, it came from one of the chests en route to the armory [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 15:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :"''Also, the HX 440 Steel Anarchy reaches an accuracy rating of 47.4, the highest known legitimate accuracy for Anarchy prefixed SMGs. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 14:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC)" I said it once, I'll say it again - pictures or it didn't happen. And Dahl has 20% more base accuracy from its material than Torgue does. So I doubt if Torgue produces the most accurate variant. --Nagamarky 05:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i have had 2 anarchies, both legit with more than 154x4 damage (best is a 222) the average accuracy for the anarchies ive found is just over 30, the numbers on the main page are outdated [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 15:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I would also like a picture of the 222. With reference to content above, I can't see how it gets better than 204. --Nagamarky 05:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) k, ill have one up tomorrow, it is the weirdest anarchy ive ever seen [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 05:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) herre ya go, other stuff: its black and according to mod guides that gives bonuses to acc and str, and it has brutal recoil [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 17:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Looks at the very least like a barrel4, too long for anything else. I say it's modded. --Nagamarky 04:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Cheat. You got ripped or you are trying to pull of one of these "my cheats are legit. really!"-things. As far as i know body5, barrel2 and torgue material3 gives the maximum damage which is 204x4. And acc will never go that high. -- Cocofang 16:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I seem to be having some trouble adding a model I just ran into while traversing the Armory. At the least I can provide information on the weapon, and if someone that knows how to edit the page better can include it in the variety table I'd appreciate it. I'm quite amazed at this find, found it in a Crimson Lance weapon chest, outrageous damage, RoF, accuracy (For an Anarchy), magazine size, stock that provides the second-best recoil reduction, and the highest-quality sight, and exceeds the maximum sell value. http://yfrog.com/jxvefoundp ---Some Person. :Variant added. Since your contribs list is growing, I would suggest you get an account instead of repeatedly signing off as Some Person. --Nagamarky 17:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) dude, this gun has terrible recoil reduction. and i looked on blmodding.wikidot.com, shared materials (like black) give better accuracy and damage boost than the level 3 materials [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 17:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :The Torgue_3 material is also black. Shared materials never spawn - don't just read blindly from blm wikidot. --Nagamarky 17:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, i see. And because it has bad recoil reduction it's legit. By that logic a weapon with 5000x7 dmg, 99.9 acc and 0.2 RoF would also be legit because it has bad RoF. -- Cocofang 21:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) then why do they exist? [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 18:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :You aren't talking about outdated pre-release rumours, are you? But since that Anarchy is obviously very powerful why don't you post it here and have some fun? -- Cocofang 21:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::because i dont have an account on that and dont want to make one :: [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 21:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, that wouldn't be a problem! Since everyone would think you want to jerk them around you would be banned immediately. :::Aaaah ... jk. Anyway if you allow it I could post it for I already have an account. But I prefer to stay unbanned so I'd post it in a more fitting topic. Whatcha say? :::In fact I already know this thing is a cheat. But if you'd like to read it from people that know the mechanics behind the game better than I do that would be just right. -- Cocofang 23:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I got the anarchy below from a friendly Siren in a game I joined. I am currently using it in game in online games without any problems. However after reading the information on this site about anarchy's I am not sure if it is a valid item. So what do you guys think? Is this a real item? :Modded with barrel5. --Nagamarky 18:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) fry's anarchy gaze upon my anarchy all ye haxxer's and despair. lol found 6/16/10 01:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) umm where do u get the anarchy in just a little cofused thanks james the halo master 6/19/10 10:34 pm (eastern u.s.a) :are you asking about the above pic, the gearbox anarchy? ::1. completion of the missions Circle of Duty: Private and Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty each reward gearbox weapons specific to the character type used. ::2. the loot-in-the-box chest hidden at the end of the crow's nest always gives 3-4 Pearlescent weapons and shields and a selection of rare and boss weapons (chopper, athena's wisdom, chiquito amigo, kyros' power, etc). the remainder of the weapons you see in the below pic are all gearbox weapons. p.s. please proofread. O_o 03:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) no luck lately with trades, etc. HX 440 Steel Anarchy Just picked up the best Anarchy I've ever seen - It's the HX 440 Steel Anarchy in the Weapons table above (Weapon 9). From reading this page it looks like it's the highest possible legit damage for an Anarchy (204 x4), it's got a good scope (3.9x) and a whopping great 82 magazine. All this and it's got an RoF of 13.8 as well. I'm so haaaaappppeeeee! Outbackyak 12:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Worst Anarchy Ever! Just for novelty value, I've added the worst Anarchy I've ever seen to the table above (it's Image 10, the TD22 Double Anarchy). A massive 6 x4 damage! According to GearCalc it's actually possible for it to go as low as 5 x4, but this is definitely the lowest I've come across. Now if I'd found this when I was level 1 or 2 I'd have been pretty happy, but I'm at level 15 in my new Hunter build, and this gun is going straight to Marcus. Outbackyak 21:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Scavenger: Submachine Gun- Desert Anarchy Drop (I checked the corresponding mission's talk page first, but there was no discussion on drops, so I'll bring this here:) ::Purple (?) :16 TD2D Desert 29x4 35.0 8.3 42 +44% Recoil Reduction (??? second highest on the list!), +14 Magazine Size, +1.7x Weapon Zoom I guess this drop is worth note due to where it was picked up (I'm assuming.) and the recoil reduc. Completed the Scavenger mission and low and behold, I got this lil guy. Idk how this ranks compared to other drops, but this seems pretty good for the level. Seems odd that such a low level version would have the second highest reported reduc. Otherwise, not much else to see. :if you can use it, youve got every mission reward ive ever gotten from Scavenger: Submachine Gun beaten. 17:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I found a sniper called the anarchy shredder it's lvl. 61 damage932x5 accuracy 83 fire rate 4.6 has anyone else found a gun like this. I found it in lockdown palace. Anarchy shredder sniper I found a sniper called the anarchy shredder it's lvl. 61 damage932x5 accuracy 83 fire rate 4.6 has anyone else found a gun like this. I found it in lockdown palace. '''No, no you didn't.' Some modder dropped it online and you picked it up, and any insistence otherwise will not work well in your favour. Anarchy is the title of a group of very powerful sub-machine guns. They fire four bullets per shot, at the cost of two ammunition. Shredder is the title of a group of shotguns with increased projectiles. Anarchy SMGs are x4, Shredder combat shotguns are x11. Modders frequently use these titles to add projectiles to the weapon. 23:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I swear I thought I picked it up from a chest though. No, no you didn't. 22:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Rambling Tales from The Troll I think it was my 1st playthru, that magical, mythical first time playing Borderlands where every gun was blue or higher quality, and danger lurked around every corner. Or, at least, danger that I dind't know how to handle yet. Anyway, I believe I was around level 8, playing Roland on the cherry popping tour of Pandora when I ran across my first Anarchy. It was Tediore, and (of course) of blue quality, with a nice lil' 1.4x dot-scope, or something liek that. I didn't know quite how to read the item card yet, but I had learned early on that accuracy was important so at first I was ready to abandon what I'd found. Then I gave it a test fire, and started giggling when just after 3 seconds the wall I had aim at was riddled with dozens of holes. Still, I had noticed that my SMG ammo was getting sucked down like candy, so I wasn't... entirely impressed with the weapon at that moment. Even short bursts gobbled down about 8-12 bullets, and I'm of the FPS school of 'ammo is life' in gaming. Anyway again, fast forward about 2 minutes, and I was engaging the Bonehead caper. Inexperienced as I was, cocky but cautious, I tried for a frontal assault with every intention of running away the moment things seemed to go south. I was level 8, Bonehead and his minions are all around level 10. I didn't know this, nor the implications of that imbalance between levels. Things went south almost immediately in the form of a Badass Psycho with a shield grunting down on me. I remember being struck by just how fast the damn thing seemed at the time, and then by how big its axe was. And how much bigger it seemed to be getting as it was swinging in at-OH CRAP! Shield gone, half my life missing, I opened up with my trusty assault rifle... and heard someone play that sad trombone wah-wah tune when about 1/15th of its shield seemed to get ticked off by the first burst. Back pedaling, I narrowly avoided another pair of swings, going back down that lil' rocky aisle that leads into BHs camp, and thne got stuck on a bit of scenery. Death cry time. Bleeding out I bring out my then beloved shotgun and opened up on the monster, bang-bang-bang! I was making progress! I almost brought down the shield before I died! Respaning, I felt I was at the impasse. I didn't want to go and do the Skag Gully missions. I was still inexperienced and unnerved by the Skag's proclivity for going at the face, that and I KNEW the Skags there were over my current level. And that they had grown black and pink and scary. So I braved the Psycho again, and got killed again. By the third time of respawning I was close to quitting Borderlands forever, thinking the game was just too damn hard (lmao), and it wasn't until that moment that I remembered the Anarchy I had stashed in in my inventory. An audacious plan began to form, and I ran back down the rock aisle. I stopped just before I caught site of the Badass waiting for me, and I let off a couple of quick bursts with my assault rifle. I got him with a full burst at the head after the first trio of slugs went wide, then I pulled out my sotty and started backpedaling, jumping as I went, clipping the monster's skull a couple of times. I let out a whoop of triumph when it staggered back with 90% of its health still intact. I managed to empty the whole 6 round magazine before popping my inventory back up (only two weapon slots, and starter Shotguns SUCK at reloading quickly unless they're Tediore) and bringing out the Anarchy. One burst, almost all criticals to the face. Another, it chewed off a quarter of its remaining health. Three and its skull was so big, so close and-WHAM! Oh crap! Shield and health almost gone again, I was stuck on something behind me and I didn't have time to turn around and avoid it. I gritted my teeth and mashed the reload key. Bleeding out, I desperately sprayed the thing in the belly and it rushed up and I hosed it head. One second, two, three, death meter ticking down. I roared with frustration as I had to stop and reload. Five seconds, almost six, a tsunami of lead crackling with read CRITICAL indicator lightning and it just didn't go down... until... I learned about the Second Wind, and the joys that can only be found between a man and his Anarchy.TrollofReason 07:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Anarchies Concidering that the Anarchy title gives a x3 projectile count and only the double accessory gives the the fourth, you would think an elemental Anarchy would be possible. I know they are not, however. My point is technically they should be. Then again, they would probably be super over powered, which is probably why they were disallowed. 06:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :lilith loves her twisted anarchy (hellfire, barrel_5, thumper) though ;D 08:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :The Anarchy title requires the gun to have the double accessory to be eligible. Therefore, it's not that they put in some special rule that says Anarchies cannot be elemental. The rule is that the gun won't be eligible for the title unless it has the double accessory, which implies it cannot have any other accessory - such as relentless, vector, etc. (Of course there are also rarity and accuracy requirements to be eligible for Anarchy title. And if it came with mag1_thumper, game will choose "Thumper" over "Anarchy".) Sorry if this is already obvious, but just trying to clear up the technical aspects. Logisim 19:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I was not aware that the double accessory was required to spawn the Anarchy title. That would explain it. Still an elemental Anarchy would be epic. :P 06:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Very Nice Steel Anarchy HX 440 Steel Anarchy Damage: 228 x 4 Accuracy: 27.0 Fire Rate: 13.8 82 Clip Size + 40% Damage +40% Fire Rate +54 Magazine Size 2.4x Weapon Zoom (TV Style) Is this a nice Anarchy (I think So) or does the accuracy put it off? 05:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I have the same one and it is a beast. The best Anarchy i have found. With Anarchies it is all about up in your face fighting so dont worry about the accuracy too much. Just get in close and unload on your targets and they will go bye-bye. 05:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Really? exactly the same. That's pretty cool and just to ask. Where did you get it from. I got mine from Crawmerax and thanks for clearing me up on the accuracy thing i was worried i wasn't going to be hitting anyone with it, but i reckon i'll be right. :D 06:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I got mine from Craw as well. 16:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) leelith Lilith can make good use of Anarchies due to her 3 valuable skills that help extremely with damage and fire rate. Quicksilver can increase the rate of fire by up to 25%, Slayer can increase the critical damage by up to 25% and High Velocity can incrase the damage by up to 20%. A Mercenary class mod can also increase base damage by a certain amount.-Santas killer (rewrite by Auntarie) so why is rubbish like the hyperion SMG in the list, and why does the accuracy go up to 81? can we purge this from the list? 04:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Iolithblue 04:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see the Hyperion example to which you allude, but I did fix the accuracy stat. I have no idea how that got there. Thanks for the catch. Dämmerung 05:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Double Anarchy w/ Barrel 4??? Recently, I watched Ramza411sb's playthrough of the Claptrap Robolution DLC. Upon starting the video, i noticed his double anarchy had barrel 4 w/ the following stats... 237x4 (damage) 27.0 (accuracy) 13.8 (Fire Rate) Btw, his anarchy was a Torgue variant I have tried countless times to make one in the Gear Calculator on Froopi420's site, but w/ no prevail. ANY response would be nice; an explanation would be better. Link to video: 17:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) SubXeroz (PS3 only) :hes cheating. he also has a savage aries. i dont think youtube has a legitness clause. 18:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) (Примечание от Злой доктор Ф - not to be taken as suppression of cheating. Dr. F cheats too. noble aries and twisted lance to name only two.) :I noticed that too when I first watched the video, actually. I believe he said somewhere that all his pearls were given to him and that the only one he'd found by himself was the Ironclad (I think). It kind of sucked that he was using slightly modded weapons even though he didn't know it. Still was a good walkthrough though. Auntarie (talk) 19:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::--Dr. F. Shame on you! ;-P I... I am the King! 22:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Picture # 11 Am i wrong or is this weapon a mod/ construct of some kind. it has no level requirement. I guess it is possible the level got cut out of the pic, but it seems too low on damage to be legit. 23:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) And furthermore, who would want to display such a thing? 00:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It could be legit, I've seen a lv.2 anarchy drop from T.K.'s wife's grave. Maybe someone wanted to show off how lucky they got in the early game. Auntarie (talk) 08:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC)